


The Wonderful Life of Simon Snow and Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch

by vampirekoala



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cute simon, Fluff, Heavy Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, light swearing??, sassy simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekoala/pseuds/vampirekoala
Summary: 7 one shots to celebrate Ella's birthday <3





	1. DAY 1

Simon was startled as the door flew open, the tiny bell above it almost falling off.  
He heard the customer before he could even turn his head to look at them.  
“How do you passive aggressively say fuck you in flower?!” They asked.  
Simon snorted and finally turned to look at the customer.  
Oh.  
Dang.  
They - or, rather, he - were fucking hot. And he was wearing jeans. Simon could already tell that his butt must have looked fantastic in them.  
Wait. Right, flowers.  
“Well, it totally depends on the reason for the fuck you?” Simon answered, trying to sound nonchalant, while leaning on the counter.  
The customer scratched his neck in embarrassment and walked further into the shop.  
“Well, one of my friends borrowed my Assassin’s Creed 2 game and returned it... with a scratch!” There was a fury in the stranger’s eyes, as if a scratched CD was the most serious problem anyone could have, but Simon could also spot a playful tone that made him like this customer even more.  
“Blasphemy.” Simon nodded. “But why can’t you just, I don’t know, add cyanide to his coffee like a normal person?”  
“He would think it’s almond milk, and he’s one of these people who think that there should be meat in everything.” The customer rolled his eyes, but a small smile was tugging at his lips and Simon was kind of melting into the counter. He mentally slapped himself and stood up, straightening his apron out.  
“Well then, orange lilies for hatred, petunias for satanism, and wormwood for bitterness.” Simon paused for a moment, cringing slightly at the colours in the bouquet.”Uhm, does it bother you if it’s ugly? We only have pink petunias.”  
The hottie-in-jeans - scratch that, customer, shook his head with a full on smile this time and Simon was positive his legs turned liquid. “I’ll probably just smash it in his face anyway, he won’t have time to admire the colours.”  
Simon nodded and finished off the bouquet with a black ribbon - just for good measure - and handed it to the customer.  
“Good luck suffocating your friend!” Simon yelled as the customer left after paying. Before the door closed, he could hear a loud laugh that made his heart stop. And he saw a sight that made his brain stop - in short, his assumption about the stranger’s butt was right. 

SnowScone: PENELOPE  
SnowScone: PENELOPPE HEPL  
PennyGranger: Why are you screaming, Simon?  
SnowScone: CUTE CUSTOMER ALERT  
PennyGranger: Oh.  
PennyGranger: Did you at least get his number?

Simon gasped loudly and realized, to his absolute horror, that he hadn’t. He didn’t even know the boy’s name, and he probably wouldn’t find him by asking people on the streets if they had seen a cute boy with a glorious butt. Dang it.


	2. DAY 2

Baz was bummed. He forgot to ask for the flower boy’s number. This made him extremely unhappy. He had no idea how to contact this boy, which meant that he would be stuck with a crush that could never be requited. And what made this especially unfair, was that he actually almost never got crushes, so finally getting one, but it being an unrequited one, was just sad. And pathetic. Honestly, most of the stuff he did was pathetic, but that doesn’t matter.   
Basilton came to the conclusion that he needs a coffee. And a cake. Big cake. He made his way to the café his friend Johnny worked at. This, he decided, was a good decision, as he would get an opportunity to share his Grinch-y thoughts with somebody other than his cat; Johnny was the perfect person for this, not only because he was willing to listen, but also because his resemblance to the Grinch would make Baz feel less like he was that weird green thing.   
Johnny was indeed willing to listen, and Baz really appreciated it. What he did not appreciate, was Johnny’s attempt at giving him advice;  
“Dude.” Johnny looked at him with a raised brow. “You do realize you can just go back to the flower shop, right?”   
Baz almost slapped him with the elder’s own dishrag. “But that would make me seem desperate.” He whined.  
“No, it would just confirm that you’re desperate.” Johnny stated, precautiously removing the rag from Baz’s reach. “Besides, you could just waltz in there are be like, hey, yo, my friend ate the flowers before I could hit him, can I have another bouquet?”   
Baz huffed. He supposed it was a legit plan, but.. He didn’t want to listen to Johnny.  
“So, you’ll have the usual, right?” The elder smiled at him. God bless Johnny, sometimes. Baz wanted to whine some more at him as a reward, but Johnny ushered him out of the shop with the excuse of ‘there are other customers’. He walked out the door, flipping Johnny the bird and not paying attention to where he was going, which resulted in...  
“Ouch! Look where you’re going, idiot!” A strangely familiar voice called. Baz discovered two things; to his horror, he spilled his hot, grande, quad, nonfat, one-pump, no-whip, caramel mocha latte all over a person who was apparently about to walk into the store. To his delight, but also embarrassment, the person was his Flower Boy.   
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Baz said. “Did you get hurt?” Oh god, what if he got third-degree burns because of him? Baz would never forgive himself.   
Flower Boy shook his head. “Nah. I will, however, be in a lot of pain if I don’t get your number so that I can charm you into going on a date with me!”, He said, with a wink. Oh god. Baz’s heart melted. Or burst. He couldn’t tell.   
“Who said you still need to charm me?” He asked weakly. I’m already whipped.  
“Oh, I don’t? Well, that’s boring.” The boy said with a playful glint in his eye.   
Baz huffed. “Listen. I’d love to take you on a date right now, but I have to run to work, so give me your phone.”  
“Wow, first you spilled your coffee on me, and now you’re trying to rob me? Great manners.”, Flower boy mocked, but passed his phone regardless. Baz quickly put in his number and saved it as sori abt ur shirtt, and then sent himself a message consisting of a squash emoji, a tongue and water droplets.   
“By the way, what’s your name?” He asked as he started walking away.   
“Simon Snow.” The boy grinned. “Oh, wow, your spelling is shit.”


	3. DAY 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is done! Also, just to be clear, the chapters aren't happening day by day - only the first two did ^^

A loud laugh - no, cackle, was practically all that could be heard in the café, at least according to Baz.   
“Snow, you sound like you just hexed someone. Tone it down, you’re scaring my customers away!” Johnny complained, walking by their table to serve them their third drink of the day.   
“What customers,” Baz huffed under his breath, earning a slap on the head with a dishrag.  
“Behave, or you’ll lose your 5 percent discount, Tyrannus!” Johnny hissed, making Simon slide off his seat laughing. “Oh, he’s laughing at your name? Same, honestly.”, he mumbled, giggling to himself as he walked away.  
Baz sighed and put his head in his hands. What did he do to deserve to be surrounded by such mean people? He didn’t name himself, Goddammit.   
“Tyrannus... Basilton... Grimm-Pitch...” Simon coughed out in between laugh attacks. Based on his reaction, Baz assumed that his unimpressed face just made it more funny, somehow.   
“As if ‘Snow’ for a middle name is any better.” He snorted without amusement.   
It is, though. Also, why does Simon Snow cackle cutely? Cackling is supposed to be one of the least cute things a person could do, and yet Baz’s heart felt approximately as soft and warm as a marshmallow in the middle of getting microwaved.   
Simon slowly emerged from under the table, gasping with delight as he spotted the cup Johnny had left for him. Baz observed quietly as he took a sip, his eyes widening comically as he tasted the drink.   
“It... It tastes just like cherry jam?” Simon whispered. Baz shrugged, secretly extremely proud of himself for catching Simon’s offside remark about how much he liked cherries and offering to buy music albums of questionable quality for Johnny in exchange for a drink that’d be as cherry-ish as possible.   
“That’s Johnny for you, I guess.”   
“Can you get his number for me?” Simon grinned, giggling at Baz’s scoff and outraged face.   
They stayed at the café, talked and learned new things about each other for another few hours, or, until Johnny kicked them out because of Basilton’s excessive usage of the five-percent discount he had been generously given. Baz didn’t want to part with the adorable boy yet, so they opted for walking around the quieter area of the city, looking for cute shops, plants, and animals. To Baz’s extreme happiness, Simon grabbed his hand in excitement when he saw a particularly fat cat sleeping in the dying sunlight, and didn’t let go for the rest of the evening. Baz realized that he rarely felt as content and happy as he did when he was with Simon. Despite only having gone on four dates with him so far, Baz definitely wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with Simon, at least if it meant feeling this warm inside everyday.   
The boys ended up watching the sunset together, as cliché as it might sound. They were sitting snugly right next to each other, and if Baz turned his head to the left he’d be practically kissing Simon. The sight was of course beautiful, but what truly made Baz’s breath hitch was the sight of Simon’s golden skin drowned in the warm sunshine. Baz had turned his head to glance at Simon, but found himself unable to look away. He really is whipped. What he didn’t consider was that Simon also could turn to face him... and that’s what happened. Their lips were just centimetres apart, and Baz could feel Simon’s warm breath on his skin. He’d lie if he said he wanted to move away, but he didn’t want to make Simon uncomfortable by forcing himself onto him so early on. That was, until Simon looked him in the eyes, then glanced at his lips, and back to his eyes; Baz realized that Simon wanted it as much as he did.   
“Can I?” He whispered. Simon swallowed nervously and nodded, lidding his eyes as Baz leaned in and gently placed his lips on top of the other boy’s. The kiss was very short and chaste but still perfect for them, and Baz felt the warmth that had accumulated in his chest explode and expand all over his body, clouding his mind with the desire to hold the boy before him in his arms and never let go. So, he did just that; he pulled Simon into his embrace, brushed away the hair from his forehead and placed a kiss just above his left brow. Baz laughed when he felt Simon melt into his embrace, and kissed the tip of his nose just for good measure. 

“I can’t believe we sat there and kissed for so long. We’re behaving like some extremely cliché, overdramatic teenagers.” Simon mumbled into Baz’s ear. The taller boy offered him a piggyback ride home, since it was kind of his fault that they stayed out so late. It was totally worth it, though.  
“It’s not like you told me to stop,” Baz grumbled, squirming slightly when Simon ran his palm along his jawline.  
“Because i didn’t want you to stop, I just didn’t want it to get so late.” Simon said, yawning and sighing softly into Baz’s hair, making the latter turn into a puddle - at least internally.   
Soon they arrived at the entrance to Simon’s apartment building, and the atmosphere turned minimally awkward as they stood there and looked into each other’s eyes.   
“So, are we boyfriends now?” Simon suddenly blurted out, the tips of his ears turning pink.   
Baz felt his own cheeks heating up. “If you want to, we can be...”  
“Do you want to?” Simon asked, smiling shyly.  
Baz nodded. “If you want to, then yes.”   
Simon gave him a blinding grin and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips, turning around right after and attempting to enter the building when Baz gripped his wrist, pouting.  
“If you’re gonna kiss me, at least do it properly.” He complained. “Babe.”   
Simon almost choked at that, but complied and presses a really real kiss to Baz’s lips, which made Baz hum with approval.   
“Goodnight then.” Simon whispered after pulling away, opening the door without Baz stopping him this time. “Darling.”


	4. DAY 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update yesterday, I had to finish some important schoolwork ^^;

Simon cursed under his breath as his wet hair slipped and covered his vision, again. He moved the shopping bags he was carrying to one hand and attempted to slick his hair back for long enough to see where he was going. He should probably hide somewhere and wait for the rain to pass, but on the other hand he was already soaked, so the sooner he got home and could change into warm, dry clothes, the better.  
Suddenly, he felt his phone buzz. It would probably be smarter to just ignore the message than to have to fumble with his phone in this weather, but he decided to read it anyway. 

Baez: Did the rain catch you? I miss you <3 

What if... he went to Baz’s place instead? There were practically no downsides. It was close, it was warm, and it had Baz in it; what more could you ask for? It only took him a couple more minutes in the cold rain before he was at Baz’s door.  
“Simon? God, why are you so wet?” The boy asked upon opening the door.  
“It’s kind of raining.” Simon noticed smartly.  
Baz sighed. “Everything would be so much easier if you just moved in with me... Go take a warm shower, you silly muffin, I’ll get you some dry clothes.”  
“You don’t have to!” Simon exclaimed, shoving one of his shopping bags into Baz’s arms. “I bought us matching hoodies!” He grinned.  
One of the hoodies was dark blue with the Captain America shield, while the other was black with a Bucky version of Cap’s shield.  
“Which one am I supposed to be?” Baz asked quietly. Simon rolled his eyes.  
“Guess.” He said as he made his way into the bathroom and pretended not to hear Baz’s ‘don’t sass me, you little shit’. When he was done, he put on one of the weird-band-tshirts Baz had left for him and walked out from the bathroom only to be wrapped into a blanket burrito immediately and planted on the couch.  
“But! I’m not wearing my hoodie!” He whined, though very pleased to see Baz already wearing his.  
“So what are we watching?” Baz asked, ignoring Simon’s whining and looking at the DVD’s on the shelf above the TV. “The Winter Soldier or something else?”  
Simon temporarily stopped attempting to wiggle his way out of the blanket and looked at Baz. “Hmm, I kinda wanna watch Les Choristes...” He smiled.  
“Again? We already watched it last week!” Baz exclaimed in disbelief, at which Simon just smiled sheepishly.  
A couple minutes later, they were both wearing their newly acquired hoodie. Baz was lying on the couch, and Simon was lying on top of Baz, with his head slotted under the boy’s chin.  
“Don’t even try to sing along later,” Baz warned as the movie began. Simon giggled sleepily and nuzzled his head further into Baz’s neck.  
“It’s not my fault you refuse to teach me french.” He muttered, planting a soft kiss on Baz’s skin right after. Baz melted. But only a little. Okay, no, a lot.  
They cuddled like that until approximately the last third of the movie, when Baz decided that he needed to go to the bathroom. Simon stole the blanket and wrapped himself up in it, basking in the warmth and pretending to have fallen asleep waiting for Baz.  
“Snowww, wake up, I’m not missing the choir performance for you!” Baz whined as he entered the room again. Simon wanted to torture him for a little bit longer, but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing at his silly boyfriend.  
“Sorry, you’re so cute when you whine.” He said with a smile. Baz huffed and plopped down on top of the other boy.  
“I’m not moving,” He said before Simon could even open his mouth, and unpaused the movie.  
Since turning his head to the screen was kind of uncomfortable and he basically already knew the entire movie by heart, Simon focused on the boy on top of him. He combed his fingers through Baz’s longish dark hair and scratched at his scalp lightly, knowing well how relaxing the other boy found it.  
“Stop, I’ll fall asleep,” Baz mumbled, hiding his face in Simon’s blanket, but emerging a couple of seconds later to watch the movie. Simon laughed quietly and let his hands rest on Baz’s neck, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Soon enough his fingers returned to brushing through the strands of hair, this time with no protest from Baz who had already started falling asleep. Simon was out just a couple of minutes later, and despite the kind of uncomfortable position it was the best sleep either of them had had in a while.


End file.
